A dónde tu vayas, yo iré
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: ¿A qué renunciarías por estar junto al amor de tu vida? Esa es la decisión que Edward Cullen debe tomar cuando se despierta al medio de la carretera, sin saber qué hace ahí, ni cómo llegó... De lo único de lo que está seguro es que algo anda mal. AU.


Dedicado a una de mis BF: Kahida Bells. Porque tú lo querías y porque fui feliz escribiéndote este regalo :)

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

A dónde tú vayas, yo iré.

Bella & Edward

(Edward POV)

Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. Sentía que me daba vueltas y vueltas, como si tuviera resaca y me dolía de tal forma que no podía pensar en nada.

A pesar de todo, en mi inconsciencia, pude sentir la presencia de mi ángel, noté la cercanía de mi Bella.

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me senté. El ambiente era frío, neblinoso y húmedo, lo que me hizo sentir inseguro y reaccioné enroscando mis dedos al asfalto, bajo mi cuerpo. Miré hacia todas partes tratando de descubrir donde me encontraba; lo supe tan pronto como vislumbré a mi esposa entre medio del follaje.

Estaba sentado en el medio de la carretera que lleva a Forks, en medio del bosque. Una gran cantidad de altos y tupidos árboles verdes nos rodeaban, en tanto yo me levantaba con lentitud, no quería caer al piso a causa del mareo.

Traté de recordar qué diablos hacia ahí y cómo había llegado, pero me dolía la cabeza al intentarlo. Desistí rápidamente, mientras volvía mi cabeza hacia Bella otra vez, porque recién había asimilado la expresión en su rostro, lucía muy acongojada. Por instinto, comencé a correr hacia ella, al tiempo que su cara se crispaba de pánico.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? ¿Qué te asusta?- Le pregunté, mientras estiraba mis brazos tratando de alcanzarla.

-¡No, detente ahí!- Su grito fue tan desesperado, que me tomó por sorpresa, tanto así que me detuve a dos metros de ella, casi al final del pavimento, aún con mis manos hacia ella, pero ahora las palmas apuntaban para arriba, en señal de calma.

Su respiración estaba muy agitada. No comprendía lo que ocurría, sólo sabía que algo la atemorizaba y que probablemente era yo, el responsable.

-Bella, cariño… Soy yo, Edward…- Susurré sintiéndome tonto al tener que hablarle así, pero con toda la intención de tranquilizarla. No entendía por qué me temía.

Al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta de su parte, me volví a poner en marcha, pero más lentamente.

-Por supuesto que sé quién eres…- Confesó con mucha pena contenida, tras una larga pausa- Y por eso quiero que permanezcas ahí.

_¿Qué?_

-No te entiendo. ¿Quieres que me quede de pie en la carretera?- Pregunté confundido, arrugando la frente.

- Si, eso es exactamente lo que quiero que hagas, Edward- Dijo avanzando hacia mí con las manos por delante. De forma instintiva, me apresuré hacia ella para poder estrecharla entre mis brazos.

Al momento en que entré en contacto con su piel, ella comenzó a gritar y a empujarme con toda su fuerza, de forma que perdí el equilibrio y caí al pasto con ella.

-¡Edward, no! ¡Te dije que no lo hicieras! ¡¿Por qué no me escuchas? ¡Levántate!- Oía sus palabras como si estuviera muy lejos de mí, mientras mi mente se atiborraba de imágenes inconexas.

_Bella de pie, sonriendo en una sala atestada de gente… El hermoso rostro de Bella, mientras la besaba… Mi hija corriendo hacia mí…_

Las imágenes cesaron, cuando un repentino dolor en el pecho me hizo elevar el cuerpo.

-¡Aaah!- Grité sin poder contenerme. El dolor iba y venía cada pocos segundos.

-¡Edward, por favor, escúchame! ¡Ponte en pie y aléjate! Y todo estará bien- Murmuraba a mi oído, mientras me ayudaba a incorporarme.

-Bella ¿Qué diablos…?- Articulé con dificultad, mientras ella me empujaba hacia la calle- Yo… ¡No me voy sin ti!

Tomé sus manos entre las mías y caminé de espaldas hacia la carretera, aguantándome las ganas de gritar por el dolor en mi pecho. Cuando mis pies tocaron el asfalto el dolor desapareció de inmediato y al dar un paso más atrás, las manos de Bella se resbalaron de las mías, de una forma que no comprendí, quedando ella sobre el pasto y yo sobre el pavimento.

Miré a mi esposa a los ojos, buscando una explicación a lo que acababa de pasar. Ella me torció una sonrisa, algo que aprendió de mí, mientras una lágrima amarga, escapaba de su ojo derecho.

-¿Qué está pasando, Bella? No entiendo…- Mi respiración se agitó y sabía que mi cara estaba deformada por el dolor de la distancia entre ella y yo.

Di un paso hacia ella y alcé mi mano derecha para poder acariciar su rostro, Bella se recargó en mi palma.

-Ni siquiera sé que hacemos aquí, yo…- Me esforcé en recordar, mientras ella besaba mi mano- Lo último que recuerdo es que…

Traté de acordarme, pero todos mis recuerdos estaban cubiertos por una niebla espesa.

-Lo siento, Edward. Todo es culpa mía- Susurró con la voz ahogada. No entendí por qué se disculpaba- Debería haber estado más atenta…

Y su voz se quebró, mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Olvidé todas sus recomendaciones y volví a acercarme a ella para estrecharla entre mis brazos. Reaccionó de inmediato, volvió a alterarse.

-¿¡Edward, no lo comprendes! Debes regresar- Me dijo empujándome lejos de ella. Me enervé.

-¡No, no comprendo! ¡Y tú vienes conmigo!- La abracé con más fuerza y la jalé hacia mí. Igual que la vez anterior, su cuerpo se desvaneció entre mis brazos y caí al suelo de espaldas.

-¡Edward!- Me llamó ella, arrodillada sobre el pasto, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

El dolor recorrió todo mi cuerpo, pero estaba tan inmerso en mis cavilaciones sobre lo que acababa de pasar, que me fue fácil ignorarlo.

Esto no era la realidad. No podía serlo, si mi ángel se desvanecía, tenía que ser una pesadilla… Pero si lo era... ¿Por qué al caerme no me desperté, si el dolor era tan real?

De repente nuevos recuerdos volvieron a mí, dándome la respuesta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro. Yo estaba muerto… Y todo este tiempo, estuve tratando de traer a mi amada conmigo.

-Mi amor, lo lamento- Gimoteé- Al fin lo entendí… Lamento no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte, como para mantenerme a tu lado… Y vivir.

Las imágenes no eran secuenciales, pero aún así entendí que nuestro auto se había estrellado con otro.

-¿Tú?- Susurró, contrariada- Edward no. Tú lo lograste… Fui yo quién no cumplió su promesa.

Sentí a mi corazón dar un vuelco. Podía aceptar mi propia muerte, pero ¿La suya?... Ni en mil años…

-¡No!- Rugí, al instante, mientras me levantaba- No, Bella… Dime que nos es cierto… Mi amor…

El brillo en sus ojos lo confirmaba. El pecho lo sentía como si me lo estuvieran acuchillando desde el interior, mientras mi mundo se caía a pedazos.

Sin mi Bella no tenía ganas de seguir vivo, deseé la muerte con fervor, para poder estar a su lado otra vez… Muchos recuerdos llenaron mi mente, todos los momentos felices que viví con ella.

_El día que la conocí en el instituto… La primera vez que la besé… Lo hermosa que estaba, cuando se casó conmigo… Nuestra noche de bodas… Cuando me contó que estaba embarazada… La noche que Renesmee nació…_

Mi hija fue la única capaz de hacerme salir de la estupefacción en la que me había sumido tras la revelación de mi esposa.

-Renesmee- Le pregunté con la cara deformada por el miedo. Ella me sonrió.

-Ella resultó ilesa… Jamás me hubiera perdonado si hubiera hecho daño a nuestra hija- Confesó con la mirada perdida- Me duele mucho saber que nunca volveré a abrasarla y que no podré estar en su boda…

-Tú…- Pregunté con un hilo de voz, temiendo la respuesta- ¿No puedes regresar?

-Ya lo intenté…- Murmuró tranquila- Pero es imposible…

-No quiero vivir sin ti y si no puedes volver, yo te seguiré- Solté las palabras de forma atropellada. Me levanté por tercera vez y comencé a caminar hacia ella, por última vez- A dónde tú vayas, yo iré… ¿Recuerdas?

-No, Edward…- Articuló con dificultad, porque las lágrimas volvieron a bañar su rostro.

-No te exasperes, ya que no te servirá de nada, porque la decisión está tomada- Le avisé, al momento que la alcanzaba y afirmaba su rostro entre mis manos.

-Estamos dejando sola a Renesmee- Murmuró entre sollozos.

-No es cierto. Ella nunca estará sola… Tiene a mis padres, los tuyos y a mis hermanos- Con mis dedos comencé a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-También tiene Jake- Agregó mi Bella con una respiración más pausada- Dependerá de él ahora.

Me dolió mucho pensar que estaba abandonando a mi niñita, pero al recordar que había perdido a mi mujer, mi decisión volvía a ser firme. Mi único consuelo era saber que Jacob, su prometido, la amaba de verdad, que llevaban juntos cuatro años y que él era el indicado para cuidar de mi hija, en mi ausencia.

-Entonces. ¿Éste es el fin?- Preguntó Bella, mirándome a los ojos.

-Si- Le contesté tras un momento- Te amo, Bella y no me importa donde terminemos, siempre que estemos juntos.

-Yo también te amo, Edward- Cerró los ojos y me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos- El infierno, realmente no sería infierno, si tú estuvieras a mi lado. Adiós…

-Adiós no, un hasta pronto es más apropiado- Le corregí antes de fundir mis labios a los suyos. Fue realmente doloroso, saber que sería la última vez que la besaba, por lo que volqué todo mi corazón en él. Pude sentir su calor y su amor, tan sólo un instante, porque tras ése segundo, el dolor en mi pecho regresó y los recuerdos atiborraron mi mente de improviso, mientras el cuerpo de mi esposa, se desvanecía de entre mis brazos otra vez.

_-¡Papá!- Gritó Renesmee sonriendo, mientras corría hacia mí. Ella vestía una falda y una camiseta ajustada._

_Estábamos en el aeropuerto de Port Angeles, yo acababa de regresar de un viaje de negocios, que me había retenido en Londres durante dos semanas._

_-Renesmee- La llamé mientras la agarraba en el aire y la abrazaba. Ella era tan enérgica- Te extrañé mucho, hija._

_-Yo también te extrañé- Me dijo, tras besar mi mejilla y pararse por sí sola- Mamá a debido ayudarme con los preparativos, ya que tú no estabas._

_-Lo lamento mucho, prometo hacerme cargo desde ahora- Me disculpe, cuando ya llegábamos, hasta donde estaba mi bella esposa, esperándonos. Bella llevaba vaqueros y un chaleco de lana._

_-Fueron dos semanas, no diez días…- Me acusó Bella, mientras me envolvía con su brazos. La tomé de la cintura y la acerqué a mi rostro._

_-Perdóneme señora Cullen, por calcular mal el tiempo. Me reivindicaré está noche, si así lo desea- Le sugerí pícaramente, antes de besarla con ternura en los labios._

_-Aún estoy aquí…- Se quejó nuestra hija, exagerando la mueca en su rostro- Esperen a que me vaya con Jake, para ponerse al día con sus tareas…_

_-¡Ren!- La reprendió mi esposa, sonriendo. Caminamos hacia los estacionamientos, en donde nuestro coche, un Volvo plateado, nos esperaba._

_-¿Quién conducirá?- Preguntó Bella, alzando las llaves hacia el cielo._

_Cuando yo iba a ofrecerme, mi hija me miró con la súplica en su mirada._

_-Papi… ¿Dejas que conduzca, mamá?- Yo le alcé las cejas, esperando la explicación de su petición- Es que no sabía que llegabas hoy… Y bueno, quedé con Jake en la casa de Billy dentro de dos horas… Por lo que quisiera pasar todo el tiempo que pueda contigo… ¿Sí?_

_Obviamente, no me pude negar._

_-¿Así que me cambiaste, por el quileute?- Bromeé, luego que mi mujer desactivara la alarma del automóvil y yo le abriera la puerta de acompañantes traseros a mi hija- Después de ti._

_Ella se sentó y se desplazó hasta el lado contrario, para que yo me sentara a su lado. Así lo hice._

_-Pero sabes que a ti te quiero hace mucho más tiempo- Contestó tardíamente mi hija, pero dio con la mejor respuesta. Ella se recostó en los asientos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro derecho._

_-¿Lograste obtener al inversionista de Londres?- Me preguntó mi esposa para iniciar la conversación._

_-Sí, gracias a los datos proporcionados por Jasper. Si no, hubiera sido imposible- Le comenté. Cullen inc. era nuestra compañía familiar de venta de vehículos motorizados importados, era dirigida por mi hermano mayor Emmett, yo era el segundo al mando, estaba a cargo de las supervisiones y mi hermana Alice, negociaba con los inversionistas, pero este caso lo había tomado yo, porque ella estaba de Luna de miel._

_-¿Quieres que te contemos que hicimos en tu ausencia?- Me preguntó Bella sonriendo, tras mirarme por el espejo retrovisor._

_-Claro, me muero por saberlo- Les anuncié, acariciando el largo cabello de mi hija._

_Hablando de la boda estuvimos casi una hora._

_-Nessie, ya tiene su vestido…- Me contó mi mujer. Eso me sorprendió._

_-¿En serio?- Pregunté feliz. Automáticamente recordé lo hermosa que se veía Bella, cuando caminó por la casa de mis padres, vestida de blanco para casarse conmigo- ¡Felicitaciones, amor!_

_-Gracias, papá- Murmuró mi hija, emocionada- Sólo quiero que le guste a Jake…_

_-Él sería un idiota si…- No terminé mi frase, porque algo me horrorizó. Bella se había dado vuelta para observarnos, cuando vi a otro automóvil que venía en sentido contrario al nuestro, por el lado izquierdo de la carretera, zigzagueando peligrosamente hasta quedar de forma diagonal con nuestro coche- ¡Bella, cuidado!_

_-¡A la izquierda, ma…!-Gritó Renesmee, al momento que mi esposa giraba el auto en ésa dirección._

_Todo parecía estar en cámara lenta, la adrenalina se me había subido mucho y a pesar del esfuerzo de Bella, por salir de la trayectoria del otro carro, nos estrellamos…_

_Oí el rechinar del metal al momento del impacto y los gritos de las mujeres que amaba, antes de golpearme la cabeza con el asiento delantero y perder la conciencia…_

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y traté de sentarme, estirando mis brazos. Todo el cuerpo me dolió, desde los huesos hacia afuera. La luz me cegaba, no podía ver nada y sentía que tenía algo en los brazos, que evitaba que los levantara. Quise gritar, cuando comprendí todo… Me habían revivido.

-Tranquilo. ¡Está vivo!- Gritó alguien, mientras afirmaba mi cabeza. Al fin mis ojos se adaptaron a la luminosidad.

-¡No!- Grité, cuando pude inspirar con fuerza. Me dolió el pecho. No quería vivir sin Bella, lo había decidido- ¿Y mi esposa?

Me llevaban velozmente en una camilla, por el pasillo del hospital de Forks. El enfermero me miró un segundo y desvió la mirada. Bella estaba muerta.

-¡Máteme! ¡Sin ella, yo no…!- Imploré. Tenía las costillas rotas, lo supe por el dolor que sentía al respirar.

-¡Necesito un sedante!- Gritó el hombre a mi lado, me observó de nuevo- El paciente quiere atentar contra su vida.

Traté de quitarme las sondas, cuando me dejaron en la sala de operaciones. Cuatro personas nos esperaban ahí.

-¿Mi hija?- Pregunté. Debía confirmar lo que mi esposa me había dicho.

-Ella está ilesa- Anunció, con la esperanza en la voz. Quería que yo me calmara.

-¿Cuáles son sus heridas? Cámbienlo de camilla ¡Morfina!- Hablaban todos a la vez, yo los escuchaba a los lejos. El dolor se estaba volviendo insoportable. El físico y el de corazón.

-¡Necesitamos ayuda aquí!- Gritó una mujer, aunque lo escuché casi como un susurró. No supe por qué, pero me sentía tentado a mirarla. Traía otra camilla, con un enfermero, inyectándole algo al paciente- ¡Trajimos de vuelta a la mujer!

Mientras me movían y me revisaban, mi atención estaba puesta en la camilla, que estaba a sólo tres metros de mí. Podía sentir a Bella, cerca de mí. Llámenlo sexto sentido o mentira, pero eso lo que me pasó. Miré al enfermero que me había traído y él se acercó a observar.

Cuando la morfina ya hacia efecto, lo oí susurrar: "Viva, por favor… Es su esposa, no la abandone. Si ella regresó, usted también quédese."

Sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza… Bella estaba viva… Ambos estábamos bien… No me iría a ninguna parte, porque ella seguía aquí… Ambos estábamos juntos. Sentí algunas lágrimas escapar de mis ojos y rodar por mi rostro, mientras sonreía, antes de sumirme en la inconsciencia…

Viviríamos para ver a nuestra hija casarse… Y para disfrutar de la compañía del otro, un tiempo más…

_Hola, bueno espero que les haya gustado éste one-shot…_

_Es el primero de Edward y Bella que escribí (Sólo tengo otro más y es un lemon), ya que me cuesta mucho meterme en la piel de esta pareja, pero lo hice como un regalo a una de mis mejores amigas, la cual los adora y le gusta como yo escribo: Kahida Bells._

_A modo de explicación, les digo que los dolores que Edward, siente constantemente en el pecho en los momentos que "traspasa la línea" son los choques eléctricos del desfibrilador, ya que cada vez que toca el pasto, realmente está muriendo, por lo que en la Tierra lo reviven._

_También al final, los paramédicos logran traer de regreso a Bella de la muerte, por eso la dicha de Edward._

_Déjenme saber sus opiniones por medio de los reviews, ellos son mi sustento e inspiración XD_

_Acepto críticas constructivas…_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


End file.
